


Живые

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орихиме – арранкар-нумерос и женщина Гриммджо. Улькиорра, Гриммджо и Орихиме отправляются на совместное задание, на первый взгляд не предвещающее особых сложностей, но проваливают его. Улькиорра пытается выяснить, что скрывают Гриммджо и Орихиме и как это связано с его странной болезнью, симптомы которой стали появляться сразу после возвращения с задания. Болезнь прогрессирует, а Орихиме и Гриммджо все чаще оказываются рядом с Улькиоррой</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Это не моя нога

Улькиорра переводил взгляд с одного монитора на другой. Никто не подходил идеально. Хотелось выполнить задание без лишних конфликтов — значит, не Исида Урю и не Ясутора Садо. Но достаточно ли сильна связь Куросаки Ичиго с друзьями, которые не обладали необычными способностями? Слишком мало данных.

— Девушка, — Орихиме чуть наклонилась, задумчиво разглядывая монитор с Арисавой Тацки. — Спасение девушки — это так романтично.

Гриммджо тоже склонился к монитору, прижавшись грудью к спине Орихиме и обняв ее за талию. В очередной раз демонстрировал свое право, как будто следов реяцу было недостаточно. Это отвлекало. Они оба только и делали, что отвлекали Улькиорру.

— Гриммджо, напомни мне, что твоя женщина здесь делает? — едва слышно вздохнув, спросил Улькиорра. Хватало ему и того, что приходилось терпеть самого Гриммджо — к сожалению, без него задание не выполнить, кто-то должен отвлекать Куросаки Ичиго. Сила того за последние дни очень быстро возросла по необъяснимым причинам, и Улькиорре это не нравилось.

— А она идет с нами, — Гриммджо довольно оскалился и крепче прижал Орихиме к себе. — Айзен приказал.

Орихиме удивленно вскинула брови, но тут же радостно заулыбалась. Раньше в Генсей она не выходила, и наверняка ей хотелось посмотреть на него, как и всем остальным. Улькиорре сначала тоже было интересно, но одного визита туда хватило за глаза, чтобы утолить любопытство. Слишком ярко и шумно.

Улькиорра задумался. Он не видел необходимости в присутствии Орихиме, но Айзен мог желать подстраховаться за счет ее целебной силы или изучить действие этих способностей в условиях другого мира. Или — кто знает — просто подарить Орихиме это путешествие.

Когда Орихиме стала арранкаром, ей присвоили номер, следующий сразу за номерами Лоли и Меноли, и с тех пор каждый день один час вечером она проводила наедине с Айзеном. Улькиорра сделал вполне однозначные выводы и не обращал на нее внимания.

А потом Гриммджо перевернул все выводы с ног на голову. Как всегда.

Так или иначе, Айзену виднее. Улькиорра решил, что если будет беспокоить его ненужными уточнениями перед самой операцией, то продемонстрирует свою некомпетентность. Значит, Орихиме отправится с ними. 

Но Улькиорра по-прежнему оставался руководителем операции, поэтому сказал:

— Она пойдет со мной, а не с тобой.

Возмущенный вопль того стоил, и Улькиорра едва заметно усмехнулся. Это компенсировало все предыдущее раздражение. Впрочем, он сказал это не только ради того, чтобы позлить Гриммджо.

Как ни странно, совет Орихиме казался дельным. Ичиго был в близких, пусть и не романтических, отношениях с Тацки, а с женщиной наверняка можно будет обойтись без лишних конфликтов. Важно, чтобы она пошла с ними добровольно, что сильно облегчило бы дальнейшее взаимодействие. На это больше шансов, если с Улькиоррой будет другая женщина. 

Тем более такая, как Орихиме — внешне настолько невинная и безопасная, что даже Улькиорра рядом с ней против воли расслаблялся. Приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что никогда не стоит терять бдительность. Особенно когда Гриммджо тоже находился близко.

— Значит, Арисава Тацки, — подытожил Улькиорра и поднялся со стула. Он ожидал, что Гриммджо и Орихиме отодвинутся, чтобы освободить ему пространство и уступить дорогу, но те даже не пошевелились, из-за чего чуть не столкнулись с ним.

Впервые Улькиорра задумался, что это задание может даться ему нелегко. И дело вряд ли будет во внешних причинах.

***

Чтобы эффектно появиться в нужный момент, иногда приходится долго ждать. Улькиорра и Орихиме стояли в подпространстве и наблюдали через полупрозрачную разделяющую завесу за Генсеем, за той его улицей, по которой должна была возвращаться из школы Тацки.

Улькиорра отстраненно размышлял о том, что было бы намного удобнее вести переговоры в каком-нибудь из подпространств между мирами. Тогда не нужно было бы торопиться и опасаться, что их засекут радары шинигами. Но прогулки по Дангаю вряд ли входили в ближайшие планы Тацки, поэтому приходилось действовать так.

Орихиме, вопреки опасениям Улькиорры, молчала и задумчиво смотрела на улицу. Между ее бровей залегла складка, как будто она пыталась что-то вспомнить или понять, но не могла.

Заняться было нечем, вид улицы не радовал разнообразием, и Улькиорра принялся разглядывать Орихиме. Он все больше убеждался, что взять ее с собой было хорошей идеей. Айзен действительно просчитывал все варианты. Орихиме с ее маской в форме венка из маленьких белых цветков вокруг головы и миловидным лицом выглядела очень дружелюбно, на Тацки должно повлиять. Улькиорра сам бы купился на ее внешний вид, если бы не знал, как становятся адьюкасами. Орихиме ела себе подобных, как и остальные адьюкасы, чтобы выжить и сохранить разум. Иначе не бывало.

Правда, глядя на то, как она нервно теребит платье, представить ее с куском сырого мяса в зубах никак не получалось. В отличие от того же Гриммджо, но эти двое как-то ухитрялись находить общий язык. Любопытный феномен арранкарской коммуникации.

Да, любопытство. Этим словом очень удобно было объяснять собственную заинтересованность.

— Так светло и ярко, — пробормотала Орихиме себе под нос, глядя на проезжающий мимо красный грузовик с рекламой какого-то напитка.

— Я задам вопрос, — сказал Улькиорра, раз уж молчание все равно было нарушено. — Ты можешь не отвечать.

Орихиме повернулась к нему, воплощая собой внимание. Улькиорра почти пожалел, что начал этот разговор, но он ненавидел что-то не понимать.

— Почему Гриммджо? — спросил Улькиорра. Про историю их знакомства он знал лишь то, что однажды Гриммджо спас Орихиме от нападок Лоли и Меноли. Их пара была странной, они даже одевались совершенно по-разному, насколько это позволяла арранкарская форма, и плотно закрытые длинные платья Орихиме резко контрастировали с распахнутыми короткими куртками Гриммджо. 

Но это были мелочи. Более любопытным Улькиорре казалось то, что визиты Орихиме к Айзену не прекратились даже после того, как она стала плотно общаться с Гриммджо. И, кажется, такое положение дел всех устраивало.

Не ожидавшая подобного вопроса Орихиме покраснела. Улькиорра списал свое внезапное любопытство на влияние момента и мысленно переключился на очередное прокручивание плана в голове, уже не надеясь услышать ответ, но через минуту Орихиме сказала:

— У него такой забавный цвет волос.

Теперь пришел черед Улькиорры удивляться. Он вновь повернулся к Орихиме и посмотрел на нее так, словно впервые видел. Неожиданный ответ, Гриммджо наверняка бы пришел в ярость, если бы услышал это. Или нет, Улькиорра уже ни за что бы не поручился.

Забавный цвет волос, надо же. На щеках Орихиме все еще блуждал румянец, но теперь она улыбалась.

— И Гриммджо-кун, он такой… — Орихиме помолчала, словно подбирала нужное слово. — Такой живой. Особенно по сравнению с остальными Пустыми. Ой, Улькиорра-кун, я не хотела сказать, что ты не… Ой, то есть Улькиорра-сан! Улькиорра-сама?..

Окончательно запутавшись, она смешно замахала руками. Улькиорра продолжал удивленно на нее смотреть — так к нему еще никто не обращался. Это было странно и нелогично, друзьями они точно не являлись. Зато стала видна как минимум одна черта характера Орихиме, общая с Гриммджо: оба были до неприличия непосредственны.

От необходимости комментировать Улькиорру спасла появившаяся на дороге Тацки. Орихиме резво открыла подпространство, и они одновременно ступили на асфальт.

То, что что-то пошло не так, Улькиорра почувствовал почти сразу. Реяцу Гриммджо была слишком слабая. Возможно, их с Ичиго бой состоялся дальше, чем предполагалось изначально. Или Гриммджо был серьезно ранен. Стоило вернуться в подпространство и оценить ситуацию оттуда, но Тацки уже заметила их, поэтому Улькиорра решил придерживаться первоначального плана.

— Стой, женщина, — сказал он холодно. Тацки действительно остановилась, нахмурилась, а потом глаза ее расширились то ли от испуга, то ли от удивления. Но смотрела она совсем не на Улькиорру.

— Орихиме… — полувопросительно пробормотала Тацки, а следом уже уверенно крикнула: — Орихиме!

— Я?.. — Орихиме рефлекторно сделала шаг назад и прижала руку к груди, как будто собралась обороняться — Тацки она явно не узнавала. Улькиорра и сам не понимал, что происходит. Откуда человеческая женщина могла знать имя арранкара, который никогда не появлялся в Генсее?

— Ты меня не помнишь? Орихиме, это я, Тацки! — она рванула вперед, словно желая вцепиться в Орихиме и начать ее трясти. Улькиорра сделал шаг между ними, и это простое движение стоило ему секундной потери контроля.

Ичиго приближался слишком быстро. Отстраненно оценивая уровень его резко возросшей силы, Улькиорра достал меч и приготовился отбить удар. Атаковать первым он уже не успевал.

Значит, Гриммджо все-таки провалился. Ичиго слетел прямо с неба с мечом наизготовку и в маске, как у Пустого. Видимо, она и была причиной скачка его силы — реяцу давила сильнее, и к ней примешались новые, пустые нотки. Айзена наверняка заинтересует эта информация.

Защититься самому Улькиорре не удалось — Орихиме взмахнула рукой, с ее венка слетели три лепестка и растянулись в костяной щит между ним и Ичиго. 

Удар меча Ичиго пришелся по щиту. Улькиорра продолжал принимать защитную позицию, крепче стискивая рукоять меча и ожидая, что щит расколется, осколки полетят в разные стороны, а Ичиго продолжит атаку. Но целую секунду ничего не происходило, даже звуки как будто пропали.

А потом раздался взрыв, и Улькиорра потонул в оранжевом мареве.

***

Глаза Улькиорры замечали все, даже то, что он сам упускал. Иногда полезно было раздавить один и еще раз проанализировать увиденное. Но делать это при всей Эспаде Улькиорра не любил, пусть никогда и не высказывал недовольства в открытую. При таком способе передачи информации невозможно было соврать или умолчать о чем-нибудь, оставив хоть что-то только для себя.

Айзен пожелал посмотреть события с того момента, как Гриммджо сказал, что Орихиме должна отправиться на задание. Как оказалось, такого приказа никто никогда не отдавал. Улькиорра раздавил правый глаз и попытался отрешиться, но против воли замечал новые детали: вот Гриммджо едва заметно дернул скулой, когда соврал, вот Орихиме крепче вцепилась в его руку, услышав радостное известие. Она тоже ничего не подозревала.

На моменте, когда Улькиорра из воспоминаний спрашивал Орихиме про Гриммджо, настоящий Гриммджо отчетливо хмыкнул, но комментировать и усугублять свое и без того шаткое положение не стал. Улькиорра скрипнул зубами и пообещал себе впредь внимательнее следить за тем, что говорит на заданиях, даже в подпространствах, где нет камер. Но куда больше его интересовала реакция Айзена на Тацки, когда та назвала Орихиме по имени.

Айзен никак не реагировал, продолжая задумчиво смотреть на воспоминания Улькиорры, подперев подбородок рукой. Потом в тронном зале резко стемнело — на этом моменте Улькиорра из воспоминаний потерял сознание. 

Дальше не было почти ничего интересного, только темнота, изредка прерываемая вспышками света. Пару раз Улькиорра ненадолго приходил в себя, ловил взглядом Гриммджо — цвет волос у него действительно был забавный — и снова отключался. 

— Достаточно, — сказал Айзен, когда Улькиорра из воспоминаний окончательно пришел в себя — в Лас Ночес, под светящимся целебным куполом. — Орихиме, расскажи, что было после взрыва.

Орихиме выглядела смущенной и испуганной, но что-то подсказывало, что переживает она вовсе не за себя.

— Я оттащила Улькиорру-к…Улькиорру в подпространство. Там нас нашел Гриммджо, он тоже был ранен, — сказала Орихиме. Она стояла между Улькиоррой и Гриммджо, и втроем они наверняка напоминали провинившихся школьников, а не арранкаров. Глупая ассоциация, но отделаться от нее никак не получалось. — Я подлечила немного обоих, Гриммджо помог донести Улькиорру до Лас Ночес, и уже здесь я вылечила их до конца. Дальше вы знаете.

Улькиорра тоже знал — их почти сразу отвели в тронный зал. Его до сих пор немного покачивало после лечения, и голова кружилась, но он заставил себя стоять прямо. 

— Спасибо, Орихиме, — кивнул Айзен, словно ожидал услышать именно это. — Ты можешь идти, отдыхай.

Орихиме бросила испуганный взгляд на Гриммджо, потом почему-то на Улькиорру, но спорить не решилась, поклонилась и быстро ушла. Подождав, пока за ней закроется дверь, Айзен прикрыл глаза и произнес:

— Гриммджо. Ты оказался слишком слаб, чтобы сдержать Ичиго, и провалил порученное тебе задание. Мало того, ты посмел соврать своим братьям от моего имени.

Гриммджо отчаянно оскалился. 

— Подумаешь, захотелось немного прогуляться по-семейному с братом Улькиоррой и сестрой Орихиме.

Айзен даже бровью не повел, но его реяцу пригнула Гриммджо к полу, заставила упасть на колени, сжав кулаки от боли. Улькиорра и сам устоял с трудом — ноги едва не подкосились, а по шее поползли капли пота. Тронный зал поплыл перед глазами, превращаясь в единое белое месиво. Мысли вылетели из головы, и приходилось сосредоточить все силы на том, чтобы дышать. Кто бы мог подумать, что это такой сложный процесс, но каждый вдох казался маленьким подвигом.

Реяцу давила сильнее обычного, раньше Улькиорра так не реагировал. Либо сила Айзена возросла, либо Улькиорра не до конца оправился после взрыва. Гриммджо был совсем плох и не смог встать даже после того, как давление прекратилось.

— Улькиорра, — Айзен снова переключил свое внимание, его ласковый властный голос как будто проникал прямо в сознание. — Я не вижу твоей вины в провале дела. Только в том, что ты не уточнил вопрос участия Орихиме у меня лично. Но я отстраняю тебя от дальнейшей работы со всем, что касается Куросаки Ичиго. Отдохни, ты неважно выглядишь.

Улькиорра не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал, как зашевелились остальные арранкары. Айзен был прав, разумеется, но своими словами он практически официально объявил Улькиорру слабым. Значит, в ближайшее время нужно быть настороже: борьба за места в Эспаде никогда не прекращалась.

Гриммджо между тем медленно поднялся, опираясь на пол. Теперь ему хватило ума держать язык за зубами. Улькиорра смог глубоко вдохнуть и на секунду даже поверил, что на этом все закончится. Орихиме отпустили, сам Улькиорра лишь отстранен. Гриммджо, вероятно, потерял место, но он свое отвоюет, это не запрещалось.

А потом вперед плавно шагнул Тоусен, и Улькиорра понял: ничего еще не закончилось.

***

Из тронного зала Улькиорра и Гриммджо вышли одновременно и даже синхронно сделали пару шагов вперед. Потом Гриммджо стал заваливаться набок, и Улькиорра подхватил его, стараясь не задеть обрубок руки. Движение вышло практически рефлекторным, но шанс уйти был утерян — теперь это смотрелось бы совсем нелогично.

Гриммджо слабо усмехнулся. Не обращая на него внимания, Улькиорра оглянулся в поисках Орихиме. Отчего-то ему казалось, что та будет ждать у дверей, но ее нигде не было видно.

— А у меня не хочешь спросить, почему Орихиме? — поинтересовался Гриммджо, словно более важных проблем у него не было. На прижженный кидо Тоусена обрубок руки он даже не смотрел.

Улькиорра не ответил, пытаясь решить, где искать Орихиме. Он чувствовал ее реяцу, но отчего-то не мог определить направление. Его пескиза сбоила.

Орихиме была во фракции Неллиел, и их комнаты располагались рядом. Когда-то давно Орихиме вылечила у Неллиел серьезную травму головы, полученную в бою с Нойторой, и помогла ей сохранить место в Эспаде, но подробностями этой истории Улькиорра не интересовался. 

Неллиел как будто коллекционировала странных фрасьонов. Легко было представить, как Орихиме пьет чай с пирожными в компании Пеше и Дондочакки или играет с ними в прятки, но вряд ли она пошла бы к ним сейчас. Значит, комната Гриммджо.

— Потому что у нее большие сиськи, — не обращая внимания на текущий по лицу пот, Гриммджо продолжал разговаривать сам с собой. Он был очень горячий, как будто у него уже начался жар — Улькиорра чувствовал исходящее от него тепло даже через одежду. — А знаешь, что в ней еще необычного? У нее нет дыры Пустого!

Гриммджо объявил это таким торжествующим тоном, как будто чувствовал в отсутствии у Орихиме дыры свою личную заслугу. Возможно, у него начинался не только жар, но и бред.

— Не все любят демонстрировать свою дыру, как некоторые, — ответил Улькиорра, таща Гриммджо вперед по коридору, и тут же понял, что сказал глупость. Конечно, закрытые платья Орихиме не были для Гриммджо помехой.

— Я искал, — Гриммджо похабно улыбнулся, подтверждая мысль. 

— У некоторых арранкаров дыры располагаются на внутренних органах, — вновь парировал Улькиорра, не понимая, зачем ввязался в этот спор и зачем вообще помогает Гриммджо. Возможно, потому что чувствовал свою ответственность за провал задания — он был назначен руководителем и не справился. Или потому что разум твердил, не умолкая: Гриммджо без руки — это неправильно, так быть не должно.

Как бы то ни было, помогать Айзен не запрещал, и Улькиорра продолжал тащить Гриммджо вперед. Тот замолчал, то ли задумавшись над словами про внутренние органы, то ли потому что берег силы.

Гриммджо оказался не только чересчур горячим, но и неожиданно тяжелым. В Уэко Мундо комплекция не играла роли, только духовная сила. Вероятно, Айзен прав, и Улькиорре действительно нужно отдохнуть, раз он испытывал затруднения даже в том, чтобы поддерживать более слабого арранкара.

Как Улькиорра и предполагал, Орихиме встретила их в комнате Гриммджо. Когда она заметила обрубок руки, лицо ее исказилось болью, но взгляд сделался решительным.

— Сюда, — почти приказала Орихиме, указав рукой на кровать. Улькиорра приподнял бровь, удивляясь тону, но спорить не стал: сил становилось все меньше. Он не слишком бережно свалил Гриммджо на кровать и отошел.

Орихиме приподняла обе руки, как обычно делала перед использованием своей силы, в последнюю секунду вдруг остановилась и зачем-то спросила:

— Гриммджо-кун, ты уверен?

— Давай, — ответил тот, широко улыбнувшись.

Прежде чем начать, Орихиме осторожно и нежно провела рукой по его волосам. Гриммджо замер, с нечитаемым выражением лица глядя ей в глаза, а вовсе не на грудь.

Большие сиськи и забавный цвет волос, ну конечно. Улькиорра почувствовал, что присутствует при чем-то сокровенном, не предназначенном для посторонних глаз, и развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Улькиорра-кун! — окликнула его Орихиме. Эта женщина неисправима.

— Что? — спросил Улькиорра, оглянувшись. Рука Гриммджо под светящимся куполом уже восстанавливалась, и было ясно, что долго шестое место в Эспаде Люппи занимать не будет. 

— Если ты захочешь, чтобы… — Орихиме на секунду замялась, но продолжила: — Чтобы я тебя исцелила, то приходи. 

Сегодня был первый раз, когда Орихиме лечила его. Про ее необычную для арранкара силу знали все в Лас Ночес, но испытать действие такого исцеления на себе мало кому удавалось. Немногие могли решиться попросить вылечить их у женщины Гриммджо, остальные считали это ниже своего достоинства.

Улькиорра был рад, что его глаза не передают ощущения, только картинку. Никто из присутствующих в тронном зале не смог ощутить приятного тепла, которое разливалось по всему телу от действия купола Орихиме, легкого покалывания в дыре и ладонях и непривычной расслабленности.

И никто не смог ощутить, как осторожно Орихиме провела Улькиорре по волосам, пока думала, что тот без сознания. Улькиорра не видел, только чувствовал теплые пальцы, но теперь был уверен, что ему не приснилось — практически таким же жестом Орихиме погладила по голове Гриммджо.

— Или просто приходи, — продолжила Орихиме. — На чай!

— В любое время, — добавил Гриммджо великодушно. — Только чай с собой приноси.

— Не вижу необходимости, — холодно ответил Улькиорра, но в горле почему-то пересохло. Чай бы ему сейчас не помешал.

Посмотрев на эту странную пару еще пару секунд, Улькиорра развернулся и пошел к себе. Больше его никто не останавливал.


	2. Chapter 2

Придя к себе, Улькиорра долго не мог уснуть. Голова раскалывалась, и он ворочался, впервые в жизни задумываясь над тем, как мало вариантов поз для сна оставляет его маска. Получалось лежать только на одном боку и только на пышной подушке, чтобы рог утопал в ней, принося минимум неудобств.

Гриммджо было проще, тот мог спать на спине. Представить, насколько Орихиме мешают ее цветы, не удавалось. Может быть, она их не замечает, а может быть, тоже вынуждена спать на пышной подушке. Или на плече Гриммджо.

Недоумевая, почему вообще об этом рассуждает, Улькиорра все-таки погрузился в сон. Ему снилось что-то неприятное, как будто рядом была опасность, а он не мог ни открыть глаза, ни пошевелиться, ни произнести хоть слово, хотя хотелось кричать во все горло. Абсолютная беспомощность, даже звуки долетали как сквозь вату. Странные звуки, напоминающие скрежет колесиков.

Резко дернувшись, Улькиорра проснулся — и не поверил своим глазам.

На краешке его кровати сидела Орихиме, а за ее спиной маячил Гриммджо. Он лениво опирался на тележку с едой. На подносе в суповой тарелке дымилось какое-то подозрительное варево.

— Серьезно? — спросил Улькиорра, медленно садясь. Увиденная картина не входила в его представления о счастливом утре. То есть если бы он составлял топ из наиболее приятных вариантов утра, то сегодняшнее точно находилось бы в последней сотне, где-нибудь между землетрясением в Уэко Мундо и попытками фрасьонов Неллиел поиграть в прятки в его комнате.

— Ты вчера выглядел больным, и я решила приготовить тебе куриный бульон, — Орихиме улыбнулась и подскочила с кровати, едва не перевернув тележку. Что бы ни дымилось в тарелке, курицу оно точно не напоминало.

— Ты просто обязан попробовать ее стряпню, — добавил Гриммджо и бесцеремонно уселся на кровать Улькиорры, на то место, где только что сидела Орихиме. — Почему я один должен страдать? 

Наглость этих двоих настолько превышала все пределы, что Улькиорра даже не нашел в себе сил удивляться. Или у него просто не было сил ни на что — голова перестала раскалываться, зато дыра неприятно пульсировала, а глаза резало. Казалось, что все цвета в комнате стали ярче, даже светло-серые стены. На Гриммджо и Орихиме смотреть вообще было почти больно.

Еще какие-то крошки прилипли к щеке, и Улькиорра раздраженно смахнул их. Непонятно, откуда они взялись — привычки есть в постели у него никогда не было. Но, возможно, сегодня стоило сделать исключение.

— Если я отравлюсь и умру, то вас накажут за диверсию, — сказал Улькиорра и взял тарелку. Резкий запах оглушил до помутнения в глазах, но отступать было поздно.

Отправив в рот одну ложку, Улькиорра замер. Он никогда раньше не испытывал столько ярких вкусов сразу: бульон казался одновременно острым, кислым, сладким и соленым. Курицей, правда, по-прежнему не пахло.

Увидев, что Орихиме внимательно следит за его реакцией, Улькиорра сказал:

— Очень… насыщенно.

Орихиме расцвела, будто восприняла это как комплимент, а Гриммджо заржал в голос. У него снова было две руки, но что-то в его образе все равно казалось неправильным.

Спустя пару секунд Улькиорра понял, что именно: Гриммджо был в плотно застегнутой куртке. Кажется, Орихиме все-таки повлияла на него своим вкусом в одежде. Лишь бы тоже готовить не начал.

Тем не менее Улькиорра заставил себя осилить всю тарелку — только чтобы посмотреть, как удивленно вытянется лицо Гриммджо. И как теплее улыбнется Орихиме.

Когда с тем, что по недоразумению называлось куриным бульоном, было покончено, Улькиорра отложил тарелку и вопросительно уставился на гостей: что дальше? Не пришли же они только ради того, чтобы принести ему завтрак в постель.

Но они не переставали удивлять: Гриммджо откинулся на спину, едва не задевая ноги Улькиорры, а Орихиме направилась к двери.

— Я пойду, меня ждет Айзен-сама. Попросил сегодня утром прийти, невежливо будет опаздывать, — бросила она и побежала прочь, взмахнув подолом платья.

Удивительно было слышать это «невежливо опаздывать» по отношению к Айзену, другой арранкар наверняка бы выразился как-нибудь вроде «он мне голову оторвет и на нос Меноса насадит». Орихиме вообще не переставала удивлять, и Улькиорра не понимал, почему так мало обращал на нее внимание раньше.

Гриммджо проводил ее хмурым взглядом, но в этом взгляде не было ревности и злости. Скорее что-то похожее на легкое беспокойство.

— Ты не отпустил ее одну отнести мне бульон, но совсем не переживаешь из-за Айзена? — спросил Улькиорра. Свое любопытство он привык удовлетворять полностью.

Вместо ожидаемого возмущения Гриммджо удивленно уставился на него, а потом снова заржал во весь голос. Улькиорра против воли поморщился — было слишком громко.

— Ты думал, она и… — отсмеявшись, Гриммджо продолжал улыбаться. — Ты удивишься, Улькиорра, но Айзен трахает не всех в Лас Ночес. Орихиме лечит ему Хогиоку.

— Лечит Хогиоку? — непонимающе переспросил Улькиорра. Гриммджо только неопределенно покрутил в воздухе рукой — не похоже, чтобы этот вопрос его сильно волновал.

Вряд ли Хогиоку действительно нуждалось в лечении в буквальном понимании этого слова. Но еще вчера, наблюдая вблизи силы Орихиме, Улькиорра предположил, что она исцеляет не в привычном смысле, а как будто убирает негативные воздействия, отматывая время вспять. Рука Гриммджо не вырастала заново, она просто появлялась там, где и была.

Значит, Айзен экспериментировал над тем, как силы Орихиме влияют на Хогиоку. Возможно, хотел его улучшить или исправить какой-то дефект. Это многое объясняло. 

Разве что кроме того, почему Гриммджо развалился на кровати Улькиорры, как на своей собственной.

— Чем собираешься сегодня заниматься? — спросил Гриммджо таким тоном, словно задавал этот вопрос Улькиорре каждое утро последние лет пять.

— Для начала, выставлю тебя за дверь, — ответил Улькиорра, откидывая одеяло и поднимаясь. От резкого движения в глазах потемнело, но он не стал подавать виду. — Потом попытаюсь выяснить, почему мы провалились.

— Тебя же отстранили от задания, — фыркнул Гриммджо.

— А тебя выгнали из Эспады.

Гриммджо злобно глянул в ответ. Вот теперь Улькиорра почти перестал чувствовать неправильность происходящего — такой Гриммджо был знакомым и понятным.

Улькиорра успел сходить в душ, вернуться и переодеться. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, но показывать слабость при Гриммджо не хотелось. Тот продолжал валяться на кровати, не предпринимая попыток убраться. И пусть, с ним даже спорить не хотелось.

Подал голос Гриммджо только тогда, когда Улькиорра уже открыл дверь и собрался выходить из комнаты.

— А круто там в Генсее, а? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Гриммджо.

— Слишком ярко, — ответил Улькиорра, глядя в его голубые глаза. Их цвет почему-то больше совсем не раздражал.

***

Оказавшись за дверью своей комнаты, Улькиорра медленно вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Дыра по-прежнему пульсировала, и голова немного кружилась. Слишком много последствий для обычного взрыва. Значит, взрыв был не совсем обычный.

Улькиорра стоял, пользуясь передышкой и размышляя, куда двинуться дальше. Можно было пойти к Заэлю и описать свое состояние. Тот наверняка нашел бы объяснение странным симптомам и устранил их. А можно было заняться поисками ошибки, которая привела к провалу операции.

Подумав, Улькиорра решил остановиться на последнем варианте и направился в информационный центр. Кажется, состояние здоровья улучшалось — по крайней мере, вернулось ощущение реяцу, и можно было легко почувствовать того же Гриммджо через стену. А появляться в лаборатории Заэля без крайней необходимости не хотелось: Улькиорра не боялся его, но иногда ему казалось, что настолько сильным безумием можно заразиться и отравить собственный разум.

По дороге Улькиорра тестировал пескизу. Гриммджо, судя по всему, надоело валяться в чужой комнате, и он пошел к себе. Его духовная сила полностью восстановилась, и было непонятно, почему он с таким уровнем проиграл Ичиго, даже когда тот смог использовать свою маску.

Но больше Улькиорру интересовал взрыв. Тогда создалось ощущение, что силы Орихиме и силы Ичиго вступили в резонанс и оттолкнулись друг от друга, как одинаково заряженные электроны.

Возможно, дело было в неожиданно пробудившихся у Ичиго силах Пустого, которые не успели стабилизироваться и потому столь бурно отреагировали на столкновение. Но такого не происходило при его сражениях с другими арранкарами, с тем же Гриммджо. И, в отличие от Орихиме, Ичиго по-прежнему оставался человеком, так с чего бы их силам резонировать?

В памяти снова всплыли слова Тацки, которая отчаянно звала Орихиме, будто давно знала. Не было похоже, что она притворялась. Улькиорра чувствовал близость разгадки, но из-за головокружения ухватить мысль никак не получалось.

— Улькиорра-сама? — пропищал мелкий нумерос, обслуживающий информационный центр. 

— Мне нужен внешний Интернет, — приказал Улькиорра холодно. Даже если его отстранили от задания, он продолжал оставаться четвертым в Эспаде, и ему не должны были препятствовать.

Нумерос с неестественно вытянутым лицом, вызывающим подозрения, что он вышел откуда-то из глубин лаборатории Заэля, поклонился и повел его к дальнему компьютеру. Улькиорра шел, пытаясь погасить неожиданное раздражение, причин которого сам не понимал. Смотреть на крысиную голову нумероса он старался как можно меньше.

Очередное изобретение Заэля располагалось в отдельной комнате, доступ туда имела только Эспада, Гин с Тоусеном и сам Айзен. На экран транслировалось изображение с точно такого же компьютера в Генсее. Насколько Улькиорра понимал принцип его работы, оба монитора находились на одном и том же месте, пусть и в разных мирах, и были связаны потоками рейши.

Если бы кто-нибудь пробрался в закрытую комнату с генсейским компьютером, то увидел бы, как его кнопки нажимаются будто сами собой, но небольшая вероятность напугать кого-то из людей Улькиорру не волновала. Он вводил запрос за запросом, пытаясь найти зацепку. Иногда информация лежала на самом виду, нужно было только понять, что искать.

Интуиция подсказывала, что начать следует с Орихиме.

***

Через час Улькиорра узнал достаточно, чтобы сделать кое-какие выводы. Он хотел бы продолжить искать информацию, чтобы подкрепить их, но глаза резало так, что они начали слезиться. Кажется, впервые в жизни.

Отодвинув стул, Улькиорра встал и пошел прочь из информационного центра, стараясь держаться поближе к стене. Его мутило, а дыру как будто прошивало искрами тока. Все-таки нужно было сразу пойти к Заэлю, а не тратить время на поиск информации, которая могла подождать.

Так, двигаясь почти вплотную к стене, Улькиорра вышел в коридор. Он медленно шагал, отстраненно размышляя о том, почему раньше не замечал, что все коридоры в Лас Ночес одинаково серые и безжизненные, как бесконечная пустыня Уэко Мундо. Раньше его это не смущало. Никого из арранкаров не смущало. 

Зато теперь становилось понятно, почему Айзен сделал внутреннюю сторону купола похожей на небо: наверняка иначе шинигами могли просто сойти с ума. Оставалось только удивляться, почему Улькиорра сам не сошел с ума и почему раньше не любил находиться под куполом, предпочитая ему эти бледные стены. 

Сейчас Улькиорре казалось, что если он пробудет среди них еще немного, не увидев ни одного яркого пятна, то точно свихнется и забудет даже собственное имя.

Поворот дался слишком тяжело, Улькиорру повело, и он врезался в стену, не успев подставить руки. Что-то оглушающе хрустнуло, а голову пронзила резкая боль, такая сильная, что пришлось зажмуриться.

Подняв веки, Улькиорра долго не мог поверить своим глазам. На полу валялся обломок его рога. Кусок маски Пустого.

Улькиорра осторожно ощупал скол на голове. На пальцах осталось несколько крошек — таких же, какие он недавно стряхнул с щеки. Его маска крошилась. Кажется, к Заэлю нужно было не просто идти, а бежать из последних сил. Вот только сил не было.

Когда Улькиорра занес ногу для следующего шага, мимо его лица пронеслось лезвие. Он едва успел отскочить и обернулся.

— Улькиорра! — стоящий в конце коридора Нойтора счастливо оскалился. В руке он сжимал рукоять Санта-Терезы.

Вот оно — то, чего Улькиорра ожидал после слов Айзена. Его пытались сместить с четвертого места. Как предсказуемо и как не вовремя.

Улькиорра вытянул вперед палец — одного мощного удара Серо хватит, чтобы указать Нойторе его место или хотя бы просто на время остудить его пыл. 

Вместо Серо на пальце блеснула лишь зеленая искра и тут же погасла.

Кажется, Нойтора удивился не меньше Улькиорры — так расширились его глаза. Но сориентировался он быстро и вновь метнул вперед Санта-Терезу. Звякнула цепь, Улькиорра рванул вправо, уже понимая, что не успевает.

Лезвие Санта-Терезы вошло в плечо так легко, как будто у Улькиорры не было иерро. Он пошатнулся и привалился к стене, непотревоженной рукой потянувшись к мечу. Нойтора был быстрее, и когда Улькиорра коснулся рукояти, Санта-Тереза уже вновь летела ему в лицо.

Костяной щит свалился словно с неба, и Санта-Тереза врезалась в него с диком лязгом. Улькиорра против воли ожидал повторения взрыва, но в этот раз лезвие только отлетело в сторону.

— Нойтора-сама! — крикнула появившаяся из-за угла Орихиме. — Нойтора-сама, Нелл-сама просила передать, что она вас ищет!

Нойтора тяжело дышал и, кажется, не до конца понимал, что сейчас произошло. Он чувствовал кровь и слабость, как зверь, и не мог так просто переключиться. Улькиорра прикидывал, каковы шансы отбиться. В таком состоянии они были не особенно высоки, даже если Орихиме поможет.

Но вышедший следом за Орихиме Гриммджо склонил чашу весов в другую сторону. Он выглядел так, как будто совершенно случайно решил прогуляться именно по этому коридору, но встал прямо за спиной Улькиорры. Нойтора перевел взгляд с одного на другого и, сделав какие-то выводы, пошел прочь. Может быть, решил, что шансы не в его пользу, а может быть, упоминание Неллиел так на него подействовало. Во второе верилось больше.

После того как Нойтора скрылся за поворотом, Улькиорра выждал еще пару минут, не шелохнувшись. А потом начал оседать. 

Сознание помутилось, но на пол он упасть не успел — чьи-то горячие руки ловко его подхватили. 

— Вы меня преследуете? — с трудом выдавил Улькиорра, не открывая глаз.

— Заткнись, — бросил Гриммджо, подтверждая догадку — теперь он тащил его куда-то. 

— Моя регенерация… — слова давались с трудом. — Уже должна была…

— Сказал же, заткнись, — в голос Гриммджо прокралось раздражение и, кажется, волнение. Улькиорра не мог сказать наверняка, тьма снова поглотила его сознание.

Когда разум прояснился в следующий раз, Улькиорра уже лежал, чувствуя под головой что-то мягкое. Звуки голосов доносились как сквозь вату.

— Вылечи его, — бросил Гриммджо.

— Нет, — неожиданно твердо сказала Орихиме.

— Вылечи! — Гриммджо практически рычал.

— Нет, — снова тихо ответила Орихиме. — Он должен сам решить.

Улькиорре быстро надоело не принимать участия в обсуждении, и он открыл глаза. Куртки на нем не оказалось, зато плечо было туго перебинтовано. Вряд ли его носили в медпункт, значит, его замотала либо Орихиме, либо Гриммджо. Они воистину были полны сюрпризов.

Голова Улькиорры покоилась на теплых коленях Орихиме. На душе было спокойно, несмотря на все события, и подниматься совсем не хотелось.

— Вы точно меня преследуете, — ответил Улькиорра сам себе, а Гриммджо и Орихиме улыбнулись — совершенно непохоже, но одновременно.

Они сидели в комнате Гриммджо, такой же бесцветной, как и остальной Лас Ночес. Чтобы не смотреть на стены, Улькиорра перевел взгляд с Гриммджо на Орихиме, потом — на ее маску. Россыпь маленьких цветов.

У арранкаров не бывает масок в форме цветов, как не бывает цветов в пустыне Уэко Мундо. Животные — какие угодно, но не растения.

Раз никто не рвался продолжать разговор, Улькиорра решил сделать это сам.

— Несколько лет назад в Генсее попал в автомобильную аварию и погиб некто Иноуе Сора, — начал он. — На аварию пресса не обратила бы внимания, если бы через пару лет на том же месте не погибла его сестра, Иноуе Орихиме.

Из такого положения сложно было разглядеть эмоции на лице Орихиме, но Улькиорра почувствовал, как она напряглась. Гриммджо только сжал челюсти.

— Не знаю, достаточно ли времени прошло с момента смерти, чтобы эволюционировать в адьюкаса. Думаю, ты могла бы успеть, если бы сразу начала пожирать себе подобных. Но ты не пожирала.

— Я не помню ничего до того, как очнулась в тронном зале перед Айзеном с Хогиоку, — голос Орихиме звучал грустно, но не удивленно. 

— Я предполагаю, Айзен сделал искусственного арранкара из простой человеческой души, — высказал Улькиорра мысль, тревожившую его с момента выхода из информационного центра. — Может быть, даже специально выбрал душу, наименее склонную к самостоятельной пустолизации. И сильную — обычная, скорее всего, не выдержала бы. Не исключено, что только так у него получилось привить арранкару силы, подобные твоим. 

Если Улькиорра был прав, то Орихиме никогда не испытывала этой всепоглощающей пустоты и желания отдать за маску свое сердце, лишь бы огородиться от огромного враждебного мира. И она никогда не испытывала звериный голод и страх потерять свою личность, вынуждающие жрать себе подобных. Раньше Улькиорра считал это естественными и неотъемлемыми составляющими эволюции Пустых, но оказалось, что бывает и по-другому.

Он не мог представить Орихиме с куском мяса Пустого в зубах, потому что этого просто не могло быть.

— Поэтому у тебя нет дыры. Ичиго тоже стал Пустым неестественным путем, его силы еще не стабилизировались, и при столкновении с тобой произошел взрыв, из-за которого я…

— Дело не во взрыве, — вдруг перебил Гриммджо. — А в ее лечении.

Ощущение покоя пропало, дыра снова начала пульсировать. Улькиорра медленно сел, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль в плече, и уже привычно перевел взгляд с Гриммджо на Орихиме.

Они все знали с самого начала.

Орихиме встала с кровати, зачем-то взяла Гриммджо за локоть и заговорила:

— Мне кажется, это все Хогиоку. Моя сила должна была его улучшить, но вышло наоборот, я сама становилась сильнее с каждым разом. Мы заметили, что что-то не так, когда я вылечила Гриммджо после первого боя с Ичиго…

— И я поиграл второй бой, — подхватил Гриммджо. — Мне было почти так же хреново, как тебе сейчас.

Улькиорра лихорадочно соображал. Если он правильно понял, сила Орихиме не просто лечила — она отрицала болезни, раны и все то, что считала чужеродным и неправильным. 

Она пыталась очистить их от Пустоты.

Душа, которая стала арранкаром искусственным путем, подсознательно считала Пустоту чем-то вроде заражения крови. И избавляла от нее по мере сил.

— Что с тобой стало после третьего лечения? — спросил Улькиорра, глядя на Гриммджо. Тот расстегнул все пуговицы, одну за другой, и распахнул куртку.

— Мы хотим бежать, — заговорил Гриммджо, ухмыльнувшись. — Ты же видишь, к чему все идет. Айзен порежет нас, как жертвенных Меносов. А в Генсее — жизнь.

Улькиорра почти не слушал — он, не отрываясь, смотрел на гладкий загорелый живот Гриммджо. Дыры там больше не было.

— Нелл-сама и Пеше с Дондочаккой уже ушли в пустыню. Сказали, что там их дом, — Орихиме крепче сжала локоть Гриммджо. — Они звали меня с собой, но я… Пошли с нами, Улькиорра-кун!

Последнюю фразу она выкрикнула с таким отчаянием и надеждой, что Улькиорра сразу пришел в себя. Ощупал края своей дыры — она все еще была на месте — и поднялся с кровати. Заэль найдет решение, а если нет, то Айзен поможет. Раз он смог пустолизировать обычную душу, то и арранкара сможет вернуть в прежнее состояние. 

Орихиме страдальчески свела брови — Улькиорра и рад был бы на нее не смотреть, но ее лицо слишком выделялось на фоне бледной стены.

Сделав над собой усилие и отвернувшись, Улькиорра пошел к выходу. Открыть дверь ему не дали — подлетевший, как ураган, Гриммджо схватил его за плечо и резко развернул. Улькиорра содрогнулся от боли — его ране явно не понравилось, что ее так потревожили.

— Ты же чувствуешь это! — заорал Гриммджо. — Не говори, что не чувствуешь!

Гриммджо размахнулся и попытался ударить правой рукой ему по лицу. Улькиорра поймал кулак и смог отвести его в сторону, но полностью остановить удар не удалось, и костяшки проехались по стене. Кожа содралась, выступила кровь, а тело и не думало регенерировать даже такую маленькую рану.

Улькиорра чувствовал. Тянущая боль в плече и руке, незнакомые запахи, яркость крови, которую он раньше не замечал. Так выглядела, пахла и ощущалась жизнь. 

Видимо, Улькиорра не казался достаточно убежденным, потому что Гриммджо резко схватил его за затылок, наклонился ниже и принялся целовать.

В этот раз Улькиорра не стал сопротивляться — шквал чувств, ощущений и запахов лавиной обрушился на него. Раньше он ни с кем не испытывал ничего подобного. Казалось, что кожа обуглится от чужого дыхания, губы оплавятся, а рука на затылке прожжет в голове дыру. 

Слишком много вкусов, цветов и эмоций, слишком много Гриммджо. Слишком много всего.

Гриммджо целовал напористо, словно пытался что-то доказать, убедить в том, на что не хватало слов. Улькиорра осторожно ответил, и клубок нахлынувших чувств запутался окончательно.

Это мешало думать, и Улькиорра, выставив вперед руку, резко отстранился. Гриммджо не стал возражать, но смотрел требовательно и выжидающе. 

Орихиме за его спиной покраснела, нерешительно улыбнулась, и в ее глазах засветилась надежда. Все-таки они были странной парой.

Улькиорре сделали предложение — променять свою суть на неизвестность, относительно спокойное и понятное существование на кисло-сладко-соленую жизнь, серые стены на режущие глаза краски. Голубые и светло-карие. Только безумец мог согласиться на такое.

— И как вы собираетесь сбежать? — спросил Улькиорра. — Только не говорите, что планируете просто открыть гарганту и шагнуть в нее.

Гриммджо и Орихиме переглянулись с таким видом, что сразу стало понятно: именно это они и планировали. Улькиорра вздохнул.

— У вас больше общего, чем я думал.

— Да, нам с ней одинаково нравятся занудные придурки, которые любят много думать. Ничего не можем с собой поделать, — Гриммджо улыбнулся, а Орихиме хихикнула в ладонь, но тут же попыталась придать лицу серьезное выражение. Бесполезно — она раньше всех поняла, какое решение примет Улькиорра. Возможно, даже раньше его самого.

Улькиорра пытался убедить себя, что просто поступает разумно. Не было гарантии, что Айзен возьмется восстанавливать арранкара, который не оправдал доверия, зато Нойтора точно не отступится. И война с шинигами приближалась, а Улькиорра сильно сомневался, что сила на стороне арранкаров. На стороне Айзена — может быть, но тот будет заботиться в первую очередь только о своих интересах. Он много сделал для Лас Ночес, но Пустые всегда были для него лишь средством достижения цели, и глупо считать иначе.

— Вы не сможете сбежать дальше пяти шагов, если я вам не помогу, — сказал Улькиорра холодно и сухо, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся.

На самом деле все разумные доводы были вторичны. Просто после того, как делаешь вдох один раз, хочется дышать всегда.


	3. Chapter 3

Гриммджо и Орихиме настолько хорошо сыграли свои роли, словно долго репетировали. На секунду Улькиорра даже подумал, что так оно и было, а про «шагнуть в гарганту» они сказали, чтобы спровоцировать его на согласие и разработку плана.

Конечно, вряд ли это было так, просто их роли хорошо им подходили. Гриммджо очень натурально сделал вид, что хочет сместить Улькиорру с его места, и сражался тоже очень воодушевленно.

Восточную Башню для их боя Улькиорра выбрал не случайно. Она была ближайшим нежилым строением к территории Заэля, а про его лабораторию слухи ходили один страшнее другого. Улькиорра подозревал, что половина из них сильно преувеличивала действительность, а из второй половины Заэль беззастенчиво воровал идеи, но сейчас его таинственная слава была только на руку. Никто не приблизится, и небольшой взрыв никого не удивит.

Камеры тоже располагались удачно. Улькиорра легко мог представить запись, которую вскоре наверняка будут просматривать. Вот башня рушится, вот Орихиме с криком «Гриммджо-кун!» бежит в ее сторону и исчезает в клубах пыли, вот изображение идет рябью из-за прилетевшего в камеру обломка.

На самом деле это был не взрыв, они с Гриммджо просто разрушили башню с основания. Было не сложно — анализируя свое состояние после второго лечения, Улькиорра понял, что его духовная сила не уменьшилась. Проблемы возникали только со способностями Пустых, а с мечом он обращался так же ловко, как и прежде.

После второго лечения затянулась рана на плече, стало легче дышать и перестала кружиться голова, но дыра все еще оставалась на месте, и маска больше не крошилась. Гриммджо сказал, что у него сначала тоже было так, а потом состояние ухудшилось. Поэтому Улькиорра и решил действовать быстро, пока разум снова не помутнел.

Или ему просто хотелось как можно быстрее убраться подальше от серого сухого песка Уэко Мундо.

Укрывшись под накренившейся стеной, Улькиорра открывал гарганту. Орихиме уже подбегала к ним, а Гриммджо отбивал особенно крупные камни от нее и от Улькиорры. Внутри башни камер не было, и очень хотелось надеяться, что все поверят в их тройную гибель под обломками или хотя бы не будут особенно усердствовать с поисками.

По крайней мере, у них появится фора, пока будут разгребать завалы. Ловко подхватив ойкнувшую Орихиме поперек талии, Гриммджо нырнул в гарганту и остановился по ту сторону, выжидающе глядя на Улькиорру.

В этот момент Улькиорра ясно осознал, что делает глупость. В духовных мирах стены менее плотные, чем сильные души, и два арранкара уровня Эспады могут умереть под обломками, только истратив перед этим почти все силы. Даже если Айзен предположит, что они с Гриммджо полностью выложились в бою друг с другом, вряд ли он поверит во все остальное. План не выдерживал критики, не говоря уже о том, что было совершенно непонятно, как они будут жить дальше. Крайне несвойственная ему непродуманность раздражала Улькиорру даже больше, чем возможность быть пойманными.

Ему стало интересно, решил бы бежать Гриммджо, если бы его фрасьоны были живы, если бы он не попал под исцеляющие лучи и если бы вообще не общался с Орихиме. Вряд ли его пугала вероятность столкновения с шинигами, в чем же тогда истинная причина? А Орихиме? Пусть она была человеком совсем недавно, но уже забыла свою прошлую жизнь и не видела ничего, кроме Уэко Мундо. Улькиорра их не понимал. Он и себя-то не понимал — все происходило слишком быстро, и времени раскладывать чувства по полочкам не было.

И все-таки Улькиорра шагнул в гарганту раньше, чем Гриммджо успел крикнуть «Улькиорра, мать твою, какого хрена!» Защищавшая их от обломков стена окончательно рухнула, но никому не навредила — беззубая пасть гарганты с противным чавканьем захлопнулась, отрезая их от мира Пустых. 

Оборачиваться Улькиорра не стал.

 

***

Тацки плакала, улыбалась и обнимала Орихиме так крепко, что Улькиорра ожидал услышать хруст ребер. 

— А помнишь, как те мелкие курицы дразнили тебя за цвет волос? — спросила Тацки, не думая разжимать руки. — А как мы карате занимались, помнишь?

— Ты учила меня… — неуверенно пробормотала Орихиме, обнимая в ответ, и на ее глазах тоже выступили слезы. Улькиорра предполагал, что некоторые воспоминания из прошлой жизни могут вернуться, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Хотя в случае с Орихиме давно пора было перестать удивляться.

Улькиорра стоял рядом с Гриммджо в отдалении, не мешая девушкам общаться — не стоило волновать Тацки больше положенного. Особенно если учесть, что они планировали задержаться у нее чуть подольше.

Из всех городов Генсея Каракуру Улькиорра выбрал из тех соображений, что концентрация душ с высокой духовной силой здесь была высокой, как нигде. Их реяцу переплетались, заглушая друг друга, и прятаться было легче. 

А еще, как сказал Гриммджо, знакомых больше. Правда, Улькиорра не был уверен, что это плюс.

— Если с Тацки не выгорит, пойдем к Ичиго, — Гриммджо ухмыльнулся и задрал голову. Его маска осыпалась прямо на глазах от малейшего дуновения ветра. — Вот он удивится.

Улькиорра не ответил, только смерил его холодным взглядом. Отчего-то было неприятно слышать, когда Гриммджо с таким воодушевлением говорил про Ичиго. Чтобы отвлечься, Улькиорра тоже посмотрел на небо. На ярко-голубом фоне летела какая-то птица. Она не собиралась никого есть, нападать или эволюционировать, она просто парила в воздухе. 

Очередной порыв ветра сдул с маски Гриммджо еще несколько песчинок и заставил Улькиорру вдохнуть глубже. Они стояли на улице рядом с домом Тацки, в непримечательном жилом районе Каракуры, но казалось, что нигде во всех мирах не было воздуха вкуснее, чем здесь.

Один этот воздух стоил того, чтобы бежать. Снова повернувшись к Гриммджо, Улькиорра протянул руку и из любопытства осторожно коснулся его маски. Та пошла трещинами, на кончиках пальцев остались крошки, а сам Гриммджо странно посмотрел в ответ, но отстраняться не стал. 

Через какое-то время Тацки все-таки оторвалась от Орихиме и хмуро посмотрела на Улькиорру с Гриммджо, взгляд ее сделался жестким и настороженным.

— Тацки, не переживай, это мои… — бодро начала Орихиме, но тут же замялась и покраснела. — Эм…

— Братья, — оскалился Гриммджо. Улькиорра только вздохнул — тихо, но так, чтобы его услышали.

«Живые», как оказалось, вовсе не всегда равнялось «глупые». Тацки, не смягчившись в лице, шагнула вперед и загородила собой Орихиме.

— Надеюсь, там, где ты жила, тебя никто не обижал? — спросила она грозно. Улькиорра чувствовал, что Тацки готова броситься на них в любой момент, невзирая на огромную разницу в силе. Эта странность всегда особенно поражала его в некоторых живых. 

— Пусть бы только попробовали, — сказал Гриммджо тихо и в этот раз абсолютно серьезно. 

Улькиорра не совсем понял, почему, но Тацки этого хватило — выражение ее лица смягчилось, и она перестала загораживать Орихиме, только взяла ее за руку. 

— Родители уехали, так что можете тоже оставаться, — не слишком дружелюбно бросила Тацки и повела их внутрь, продолжая сжимать ладонь Орихиме.

Поднявшись по лестнице и миновав пару дверей, они оказались в квадратной комнате с тяжелыми шторами и двуспальной кроватью посередине. На тумбочке в рамке красовалась фотография счастливой семьи Арисава, но ребенок на ней стоял в отдалении от родителей. С точки зрения психологии это могло что-то значить, а могло не значить ничего, кроме неудачного кадра. Улькиорра повернулся к Тацки и сказал:

— Женщина, никому не говори, что мы здесь, если не хочешь проблем. И оставь нас, нам нужно обсудить дальнейшую стратегию.

— Да как ты… — Тацки решительно шагнула вперед, но Орихиме удержала ее, схватив за пиджак.

— Тацки, не обращай внимания, Улькиорра-кун всегда такой, это его стиль!

Пока Улькиорра пытался понять, что именно сказал не так, наблюдавший за сценой Гриммджо громко заржал. 

— Прости, нам правда нужно поговорить, — продолжила Орихиме извиняющимся тоном. Тацки бросила в сторону Улькиорры еще один грозный взгляд, но кивнула.

— Я поставлю чай. Надеюсь, вы пьете чай?

— Только его и пьем, — хмыкнув, бросил ей в спину Гриммджо и, едва за Тацки закрылась дверь, развалился поперек кровати. Улькиорра подумал, что если им придется здесь ночевать, то уместиться втроем будет сложно. Особенно если некоторые будут так раскидывать руки.

С другой стороны, можно будет отучить Гриммджо от этой привычки, если пару раз поцарапать его руки краями маски, пока та совсем не осыпалась.

Но об этом можно было подумать ближе к вечеру, а сейчас им действительно стоило обсудить дальнейшую стратегию. Улькиорра встал рядом с кроватью, так, чтобы его хорошо было видно, и открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова.

Ноги подкосились, он упал на пол, больно ударившись коленями, и прижал руку к груди. Дыра не просто болела — ее распирало, растягивало в разные стороны, и казалось, что она вот-вот взорвется, раскидав ошметки Улькиорры по всей комнате.

— Какого черта так рано?! — Гриммджо подскочил и перетащил Улькиорру на кровать, Орихиме тут же оказалась рядом и принялась расстегивать его куртку.

— Воздух… — выдавил Улькиорра. — Думаю, генсейский воздух и его духовные частицы ускорили реакцию.

Улькиорра тоже надеялся, что очередной приступ наступит позже, но, видимо, смена мира не пошла ему на пользу. Или наоборот, как посмотреть.

— Ты готов? — взволнованно спросила Орихиме, освободив доступ к дыре.

Улькиорра посмотрел на ее сосредоточенно сведенные брови, на почти осыпавшуюся маску Гриммджо и понял, что лежит на спине, не испытывая по этому поводу каких-либо затруднений. И что ни разу за последние полчаса он не подумал, что в Генсее слишком ярко. В Генсее — нормально. Так, как и должно быть.

— Да, — твердо сказал Улькиорра, и его накрыл золотой купол.

***

Раньше Улькиорра думал, что не кричать — просто. Достаточно всего лишь не открывать рот, когда чувствуешь боль, и тогда ничто не будет отвлекать от драки. 

Сейчас драки не было, но крик вырывался из него против воли, опережая разум — Улькиорра понимал, что кричит, с секундной задержкой и уже не мог остановиться. Краем сознания он думал, что напугает Тацки и соседей, но мысли об этом быстро покинули голову, сменившись пеленой боли.

Его дыра сместилась в центр груди, и казалось, что нечто живое внутри него хочет разворотить его грудную клетку, проложив себе путь на свободу прямо сквозь ребра. Наверное, Улькиорра вырывался, потому что Гриммджо захватил его в кольцо рук и прижал к себе, почти не давая шевельнуться.

Нужно было оставаться в сознании, поэтому Улькиорра попытался сфокусировать зрение на каком-нибудь объекте. Лицо Орихиме по ту сторону купола прекрасно подходило. Освещенное желтыми бликами, оно казалось принадлежащим существу из другого мира — не из знакомых мертвых миров и не из Генсея, а откуда-то еще, где всегда светло и ветрено.

Вот в Уэко Мундо не было ветра, но песок все равно каким-то образом забивался во все щели, попадал под одежду и на постель. Раньше Улькиорра не обращал на него внимания. Как и на отсутствие солнечного света, и на камеры, следящие за каждым шагом, и на Гриммджо с Орихиме.

Гриммджо стиснул Улькиорру крепче, а Орихиме приблизила ладони к его груди, уменьшив купол почти до размера дыры. Ее руки тряслись. Неужели они делали это в Уэко Мундо только вдвоем? И неужели они справились?

Улькиорра замолчал так же резко и непроизвольно, как и начал кричать. Орихиме положила ладони ему на грудь, гася купол. Обрушившаяся тишина оглушила.

Хотелось бы услышать стук, но получалось лишь чувствовать, как под ладонями Орихиме бьется его живое сердце.

С новым ударом Улькиорра вспомнил. Быть живым — это не только яркие краски, вкусы и тепло чужого тела. Быть живым — это еще боль, страх и одиночество. Именно поэтому Пустые отдают сердца и меняют их на маски. Им хочется во что бы то ни стало защититься, оградиться костяными пластинами от враждебного мира, который окружает со всех сторон, смотрит с небес, с трещин в белом потолке и из глаз счастливых родителей с фотографии. 

Неприятные чувства были столь сильны, что немели руки, и Улькиорре казалось: сейчас его сердце снова начнет превращаться в маску. Он даже почти хотел этого, тогда можно будет опять забыть про иррациональные человеческие страхи и с головой окунуться в мертвый пустой покой.

— Улькиорра-кун, все хорошо, все закончилось, — Орихиме склонилась ниже и зачем-то стала целовать его лицо и водить ладонями по скулам.

Догадаться, зачем она это делает, удалось не сразу, но потом Улькиорра понял: Орихиме стирала с его лица слезы. Любопытная физиологическая реакция. Было интересно, какие ожидать еще. Что-то подсказывало, что скоро Улькиорра о них узнает.

За спиной тяжело дышал Гриммджо, но руки не разжимал. Закончив стирать слезы, Орихиме прижалась к Улькиорре крепче, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Неожиданная вспышка страха уходила, сменяясь усталостью и покоем. Но это был другой покой — живой, полный тепла и запахов.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, и Улькиорра расслабился, позволяя усталости взять верх. Перед тем как окончательно провалиться в сон, он успел подумать, что маска не нужна, когда есть, кому тебя защищать, пока ты спишь.

***

Спать в присутствии кого-то оказалось не так сложно, как Улькиорра считал раньше. Наоборот, он меньше ворочался, и ему почти не снились сны. Но все-таки необъяснимое чувство тревоги заставило его пробудиться.

Когда Улькиорра открыл глаза, дневной свет еще пробивался сквозь плотные шторы. Значит, он проспал недолго. Пытаясь понять, что его разбудило, Улькиорра оглянулся. В комнате никого не было, дверь оказалась распахнута настежь, а покрывало смято.

Пришедшие в голову выводы Улькиорре не понравились. Еще больше ему не понравилась агрессивная реяцу, которая вспыхнула на улице.

Он оказался снаружи в одно мгновение — к счастью, способность быстро перемещаться не пропала. Увиденное подтвердило его догадки и заставило потянуться к мечу.

Рудобон, вся тайная полиция и карательный отряд Лас Ночес в одном лице. Точнее, в нескольких одинаковых лицах, обладатели которых ровным белым рядом стояли на улице перед домом Тацки.

Чтобы оценить ситуацию, хватило секунды. Гриммджо и Тацки лежали на асфальте под светящимся куполом и не подавали признаков жизни. Орихиме болталась в кристаллических ветвях Рудобона, схватившись за шею — кажется, ей было сложно дышать.

— Вот и третий, — спокойно сказал Рудобон. — Сдавайся, и тогда я убью только тебя и Джаггерджака. Женщина может быть полезна Айзену.

Выхватив меч, Улькиорра рванул вперед. Как можно было проспать бой? Он позволил себе непозволительно расслабиться, а платили за это другие. Первый скелет, преградивший ему путь, разлетелся на белые щепки, второй и третий повторили его судьбу, но на их месте выросли четверо новых, преграждая дорогу.

— Неужели вы думали, что я вас не найду? — как обычно, когда чувствовал скорую победу, Рудобон начинал слишком много болтать. Удивительно, как с такой чертой характера он ухитрялся оставаться на своей должности так долго. — Выплеск твоей реяцу можно было почувствовать с любого конца города. А я следил за Каракурой. Вы оказались предсказуемы.

— Сковывай, Мурсьелаго, — на пробу сказал Улькиорра. Ничего не произошло, как и следовало ожидать, ни одной зеленой искры. Скелеты, будто осмелев, стали давить сильнее, и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы отбивать их удары.

Рудобон, что бы он ни говорил по этому поводу, не дотягивал до уровня Эспады. Но он уже вышел в рессурексион, и асфальт прорезали его корни — должно быть, Гриммджо все-таки потрепал его. Улькиорра без рессурексиона не мог сделать и этого.

Осколки костей летели в разные стороны, разбивая стекла у припаркованных рядом машин, и те начинали истошно выть сигнализациями. Прохожие в конце улицы, услышав это, поспешили убраться куда подальше. Странно, что из окон не начали выглядывать соседи. Улькиорра уничтожил около двадцати скелетов и остановился на секунду, чтобы перевести дух, но тут же снова начал двигаться — от веток Рудобона отпочковывались новые скелеты и рвались в бой, не давая подобраться к их лидеру.

Следовало предположить, что скрывать реяцу во время исцеления не удастся, и не стоило спать так беззаботно. Как не стоило надеяться, что их не будут искать. 

— Сковывай, Мурсьелаго, — снова нет эффекта. Отбиваясь от новой партии скелетов, Улькиорра понял, что начал уставать. Вновь обретенное сердце колотилось как бешеное.

Гриммджо и Орихиме первыми выбрали его, выделили среди всех арранкаров по каким-то только им понятным критериям. Но после именно Улькиорра нес за них ответственность. Просто потому, что был сильнее и опытнее. Он не должен был допустить подобного.

— Сопротивляться бесполезно. Я был лучшего мнения о твоих аналитических способностях, Шиффер, — Рудобон приподнял Орихиме, и та закричала от боли. В следующую секунду Улькиорра почувствовал, что реяцу Гриммджо начала слабеть даже под куполом. 

— Сковывай, Мурсьелаго! — Улькиорра уже кричал, сам не понимая, зачем упорно повторяет бесполезную теперь форму высвобождения. Он больше не арранкар, он вообще неизвестно кто.

Но сейчас он был готов отдать свое сердце со всеми внутренними органами в придачу, лишь бы Гриммджо и Орихиме не пострадали. Без них оно ничего не стоило. Теперь Улькиорра понимал Ичиго и Тацки и остальных людей.

Не важно, сколько в тебе дыр, какие маски ты носишь и во сколько слоев костяных пластин завернут. Быть живым — это не яркие чувства, вкусы и запахи. И не боль, страх и одиночество.

Быть живым — это готовность отдать свою жизнь за жизни других.

— Сковывай, Мурсьелаго! — у Улькиорры не выросли крылья, не преобразовалась форма, но на голове появилось несколько кусочков маски, а с меча слетело зеленое копье. Точно такое же, как копья, которые он мог пускать в первой форме своего рессурексиона.

Это оказалось намного лучше, чем ничего. Размышлять было некогда, и Улькиорра сделал несколько пробных взмахов — приходилось приноравливаться к тому, что копье вылетало дальше, чем при рессурексионе. Но меч слушался как никогда раньше, и вскоре получилось практически с идеальной меткостью сносить копьями черепа скелетов. Улица озарилась зелеными вспышками.

Наверняка удивившись, Рудобон покачнулся всем телом и принялся выращивать скелетов в два раза активнее. Бесполезно — Улькиорра приноровился сбивать почки до того, как они отваливались от ветвей.

Вскоре живых скелетов не осталось, только сам Рудобон, и Улькиорра уже собирался снести его рогатую голову. Но тот, паникуя, резко выставил перед собой Орихиме.

Улькиорра замер, не давая копью вырваться. Будь он в рессурексионе, то не сомневался бы в своей меткости, но испытывать новое оружие таким образом не хотелось. Только не рискуя жизнью Орихиме.

— Опусти меч! — прорычал Рудобон. — Или я раздавлю ее.

В подтверждение своих слов он стал сжимать ветви вокруг шеи и талии Орихиме.

— Прекрати или умрешь, — ответил Улькиорра, опуская меч. — Впрочем, ты все равно умрешь.

Рудобон обрадовался — он не видел того, что видел Улькиорра. Большая полупрозрачная пантера, будто сотканная из голубого света и реяцу, подбиралась к Рудобону со спины.

Едва Рудобон немного ослабил хватку, пантера рванула вперед, прыгнула ему на спину и вцепилась прямо в голову, раскалывая ее зубами, как грецкий орех, а лапы стали разрывать тело. 

Внутри Рудобон оказался пустой, как его скелеты — одна скорлупа. Наверное, на него лечение Орихиме уже бы не подействовало. Все закончилось в одно мгновение, он не успел даже крикнуть, а в следующую секунду пантера растаяла в воздухе.

Улькиорра скосил взгляд в сторону и посмотрел на Гриммджо. Тот выбрался из-под купола и стоял с вытянутым мечом. Судя по всему, ему тоже пришло в голову произнести команду высвобождения. С его щеки медленно осыпались осколки вновь выросшей маски.

— Ого, — сказал Гриммджо удивленно, словно до конца не верил в то, что сделал.

— Да, — подтвердил Улькиорра и подошел к Орихиме. Та уже поднялась и выглядела вполне здоровой, только на шее наливались красные следы. Глядя на них, Рудобона хотелось воскресить и убить еще раз. — Ты в порядке?

— Я? — Орихиме обеспокоенно глянула на Тацки, но та уже приподнялась на локте и смотрела в их сторону сквозь купол. Убрав меч, Гриммджо подошел к ним. Под его ногами громко хрустели остатки костей Рудобона. — Да, все хорошо, не переживай.

Улькиорра хотел сказать, что не переживал, но это было бы ложью. 

— Я тоже в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, — усмехнулся Гриммджо. Как будто по нему и без лишних вопросов не было понятно, что все хорошо. 

— Видишь, они все в порядке, зря мы так спешили! — раздался чей-то наглый голос.

Схватившись за меч, Улькиорра оглянулся на звук. Обладатель голоса сидел на краю крыши дома Тацки, свесив ноги. Тощий, с некрасивой наглой улыбкой и надвинутой на глаза кепкой, он не внушал никакого доверия. Рядом с ним стоял Урахара Киске — тот самый шинигами, с которым Улькиорра и Ямми столкнулись, когда впервые посетили Генсей. Не лучшая компания, которую можно встретить после тяжелого боя.

— Разве не вы торопили меня, Хирако-сан, чтобы я побыстрее усыпил всех соседей? — спросил Урахара, беззаботно обмахнувшись веером.

Улькиорра не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как Гриммджо взялся за меч и встал рядом, закрывая собой Орихиме. Шансы были не в их пользу — бой с Рудобоном дался тяжело, а шинигами полны сил. Не хотелось даже предполагать, кого еще могли привлечь вспышки реяцу. В том, что их можно было почувствовать со всех концов города, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Что шинигами от нас нужно? — спросил Улькиорра, действительно не понимая. Хотели бы напасть — не выдавали бы свое присутствие столь быстро. — Мы больше не принадлежим к армии Айзена, — подумав, он добавил: — И не пожираем души.

Сказать такое про Айзена оказалось на удивление легко. Улькиорра решил, что отрезал прошлое именно сейчас, а не когда шагал в гарганту, и не когда зарастала дыра.

— Отличные же новости! — радостно воскликнул Урахара. Его веселье отчего-то заставляло сжимать меч крепче. — Только, видите ли, в чем нюанс. Мой друг не совсем шинигами. Хирако-сан, вы не могли бы?..

Тот, кого называли Хирако, ухмыльнулся и поднес руку к лицу. Под его пальцами начала вырастать маска, похожая на ту, что была на Ичиго.

— Мы называем таких людей, как мой друг, вайзардами, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Урахара. — И у меня есть теория, что вы тоже приобрели подобные способности, только другим методом, и подошли к ним с другой стороны — со стороны Пустых, а не шинигами. Позволите нам спуститься, чтобы продолжить разговор, или сначала подеремся?

Не выдержав провокации, Гриммджо рванул вперед, но Улькиорра удержал его за запястье и сказал:

— Спускайтесь.

Урахара и Хирако спрыгнули с крыши и подошли ближе. То, как Хирако разглядывал Орихиме, Улькиорре не понравилось, поэтому он обратился к Урахаре, почти повторяя свой первый вопрос:

— Что вам нужно?

— Мне как ученому страшно хочется исследовать вашу силу, — Урахара широко улыбнулся. — Обещаю, никаких уколов и сомнительных медицинских манипуляций! Разве что чуть-чуть.

Улькиорра молчал. Можно было предположить, что, получив новые знания, Урахара хотел вылечить этих вайзардов. Или наоборот — усилить и стабилизировать их силу. Но вряд ли стоило устраивать такое представление с крышами и неожиданными появлениями только ради этого.

Словно прочитав мысли Улькиорры, Урахара перестал махать веером, и лицо его приобрело серьезное выражение впервые за все время разговора.

— И ваше содействие в случае необходимости, — сказал он. — Не подумайте, мы не будем просить вас пойти против бывших собратьев. Но всегда есть вероятность, что объявятся какие-нибудь наши общие враги.

— Какие-нибудь общие враги? — Улькиорра скептически приподнял бровь. Урахара снова улыбнулся и пожал плечами: мол, мало ли что. Отвечать честно он явно не собирался.

— Почему мы должны соглашаться? — с вызовом спросил Гриммджо. Стало понятно, что в случае ответа вроде «потому что иначе мы вас убьем» удержать его не сможет даже Улькиорра.

Но Урахара сказал совсем другое:

— Гигаи. Три новеньких гигая последней модели, скрывающие реяцу. Вы удивитесь открывшимся возможностям для полноценной жизни! Некоторые с их помощью даже детей рожают, бывали прецеденты.

— Киске, ты не в магазине на диване работаешь, — Хирако усмехнулся и посмотрел на Улькиорру пристально и понимающе, как будто сам попадал в похожую ситуацию. — С меня прекрасный пустой склад с видом на пустырь и тренировочным подвалом — мы переехали оттуда, когда нашли побольше. И в придачу карта, на которой отмечены лучшие злачные места Японии. Всем коллективом составляли, лет на двести развлечений вам хватит.

Улькиорре все это не очень нравилось. Не хотелось быть подопытной свинкой у шинигами, сражаться на их стороне хотелось еще меньше. С другой стороны, такой план вносил хоть какую-то определенность в их дальнейшую жизнь, а это успокаивало.

В любом случае один Улькиорра решать теперь не мог. Он повернулся к Гриммджо и Орихиме и вопросительно посмотрел на них.

Орихиме, не проронившая за разговор ни слова, выглядела глубоко задумавшейся. Она взяла Гриммджо за локоть — кажется, у нее это получалось непроизвольно — и сказала:

— Я пойду с вами куда угодно. Но здесь мои друзья.

Должно быть, вернулись еще какие-то куски воспоминаний. Или Орихиме не хотела оставлять Тацки одну после того, что случилось сегодня. Улькиорра ее понимал. Теперь — понимал.

— Общие враги шинигами и арранкаров — звучит интересно, а? — Гриммджо, услышав слова Орихиме, выглядел вполне довольным. Он понизил голос и почти шепнул: — У нас будет свой дом.

На самом деле они не хотели всю жизнь убегать и прятаться. Улькиорра тоже не хотел. А от слова «дом» веяло чем-то незнакомым, но приятным. Теплым и живым, как Орихиме и Гриммджо.

Кости Рудобона окончательно распались на духовные частицы. Из окон ближайших домов стали выглядывать люди, о чем-то переговариваться и выключать сигнализации. Какая-то птица, не обращая внимания на суету внизу, уселась на провод. Может быть, это была та же, которую Улькиорра видел утром, а может, и другая, не важно.

Улькиорра снова повернулся к Урахаре с Хирако и сказал:

— Мы согласны.


	4. Эпилог

Получать удовольствие от телевизора Улькиорра так и не научился, поэтому сидел на диване и наблюдал за Орихиме. Та час назад заявила, что у них слишком мрачно, и теперь воодушевленно разрисовывала красками серую стену. На ее рисунке огромный человекоподобный робот с рыжими волосами уничтожал мегаполис, из глаз его стреляли лазеры, а из больших грудей вылетали ракеты. Улькиорре нравилось.

Гриммджо вошел, впустив внутрь свежесть и запах дождя. Зонтик он, разумеется, не взял и промок до нитки. Орихиме оторвалась от своего занятия и приветливо помахала заляпанной в краске рукой.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал Улькиорра. — Мы поужинали без тебя.

— Я искал твой чертов любимый чай, — Гриммджо бросил пакет с продуктами на стул и принялся стягивать куртку. Капли с нее летели в разные стороны. — В Генсее такой выбор напитков, но нет! Ты продолжаешь хлебать чай.

В голосе Гриммджо раздражение смешивалось с восхищением.

— Я люблю чай, — пожал плечами Улькиорра. 

Дело было не в чае, конечно, а в том, что Гриммджо задержался. В первые недели Улькиорра вообще не выпускал из виду ни его, ни Орихиме. Казалось, что стоит только отвернуться, и на них нападет преемник Рудобона, или предавшие шинигами, или красный грузовик — Генсей казался очень опасным местом. 

Когда Ичиго победил Айзена, стало попроще. Немного.

Кухня у них располагалась там же, где все остальное. Гриммджо загремел посудой, заглянул в парочку кастрюль и взвыл. Улькиорра мстительно улыбнулся: раз Гриммджо пропустил свою очередь, готовить пришлось Орихиме.

Сам Улькиорра готовку Орихиме любил. Она не приедалась и не повторялась — никогда не знаешь, какой вкус будет на этот раз.

Пока Гриммджо делал над собой усилие и накладывал еду в тарелку, Улькиорра встал и принялся заваривать чай. Это занятие всегда успокаивало и давало время подумать.

Улькиорра разобрался еще не во всем в Генсее, но поверить в то, что во всех супермаркетах вдруг закончился чай, он не мог.

Орихиме нанесла последние штрихи — языки пламени на одном из зданий — и пошла мыть руки.

— Супер, — сказал Гриммджо, усмехнувшись и ткнув ложкой в стену. 

— Спасибо! — Орихиме заулыбалась. — Надеюсь, Тацки понравится, когда она в следующий раз придет в гости.

Скорее всего, в следующий раз Тацки снова будет пытаться задушить Гриммджо и уговорить Орихиме «свалить от этих извращенцев» к ней. Улькиорра далеко не сразу понял, что она так шутит.

Он разлил чай и вернулся на свое место. Поставив на столик принесенные с работы булочки, Орихиме тоже забралась на диван и подогнула ноги. Гриммджо занял кресло рядом и принялся быстро уплетать содержимое тарелки — должно быть, сильно проголодался.

Некоторое время они молча ели булочки, и Улькиорра наслаждался блаженными минутами покоя, который должен был закончиться с минуты на минуту.

Отложив тарелку, Гриммджо откинулся на спинку кресла. Помолчал немного, потом сказал:

— Я встречался с Урахарой. Тот сказал, что квинси объявили войну Обществу Душ. — Он подпер подбородок рукой и зачем-то добавил: — Не люблю квинси.

Значит, началось. Улькиорра ждал чего-то подобного. Они все ждали — и тренировались, подвал действительно оказался очень большим и удобным.

У Гриммджо дольше получалось держать маску, зато Улькиорра предположил, что если его первая форма рессурексиона стала похожа на шикай, то вторая будет похожа на банкай, и развивал свои силы в этом направлении. Венок Орихиме в Генсее почти опал, остались только два цветка, но с ними она управлялась даже лучше, чем прежде. 

Они готовились, и они были готовы.

— Скажи Урахаре, что мы согласны помочь, — в этот раз Улькиорра не стал никого спрашивать — они давно все обсудили. Он прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что Орихиме прижалась к нему плотнее. От нее пахло краской и выпечкой.

— Сам скажи, — Гриммджо развалился поперек кресла, достал из кармана брюк мобильник и кинул его Улькиорре. — Я сегодня и так с ним общался больше, чем может вынести человеческий мозг за один раз.

Поймав телефон, Улькиорра задумчиво покрутил его в руке. Генсейское изобретение, которое сильно облегчало им жизнь. Вот телевизор почти не пригодился, разве что Гриммджо и Орихиме иногда играли на нем в приставку. В такие вечера дома было очень шумно.

Еще у них была кофеварка. И пальма в горшке. Подвал для тренировок. Булочки. Широкая кровать. Дело было не в обещании шинигами, просто Улькиорра не готов был лишиться всего этого. Он слишком привык. Нет, ему слишком понравилось, и речь шла не о генсейских вещах.

Его новая жизнь была мягкой, веселой и непредсказуемой, с длинными рыжими волосами. А еще бурной, горячей и напористой, с голубыми глазами. Иногда — размеренной, скучной и спокойной, не важно. И за свою жизнь Улькиорра собирался бороться.

Он открыл список контактов, но пролистал Урахару и остановился на другом номере. Нажал на вызов и поднес трубку к уху.

— Одну с грибами, одну с ветчиной, одну с капустой и анчоусами, — сказал Улькиорра, дождавшись ответа. Этот номер вбил в телефон Хирако, когда они только заселялись. Объяснил, что без пиццы прожить первые дни будет сложно и что очень смешно наблюдать за разносчиками, которые испуганно стучатся в ворота якобы заброшенного склада. Правда, те быстро перестали пугаться и удивляться — в Каракуре вообще мало чему удивлялись. Наверное, привыкли к постоянным чудесам.

Улькиорра не чувствовал голода, но рассудил, что Урахаре можно позвонить и позже — тот наверняка уже все спланировал с учетом их согласия, а вечер лучше провести куда более приятно. Орихиме издала радостный возглас, Гриммджо улыбнулся и ловко перепрыгнул на диван.

— Самая гениальная мысль за сегодня! — воскликнул он. Прозвучало почти как «Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?»

Улькиорра тоже улыбнулся — он знал. Еще он теперь знал, что каждое мгновение жизни ценно, когда есть, с кем ее разделить.


End file.
